jiggmin2fandomcom-20200214-history
HollowSpirit
Hollowspirit is a Sparkworkzer who migrated to JV. He currently only has 3 posts and is banned. Songs HollowSpirit was known for trolling as well as opposing the bronies on the Sparkworkz forums. Because of this he would often spam weaboo faggy songs everywhere and make up fake lyrics to them. Here are the 3 of the songs that he made up lyrics for. he thinks that bleach is a great drink God Knows Best When the Mods Are being Ignorant: (based on God Knows Version from The Meloncholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) ---- : Lyrics: (Start at 0:28) As being God.. I hadn't imagine such violence.. not even a.. God can't balance it... No god... cannot even forsight this vision. All of these mods .. will then destory everything. I, how-ev-er.. will fight against all of these ignorants. no matter how... dangerous it'll be... ill TAKE A HAND! NO MATTER HOW MUCH THINGS ARE PAINFUL ILL RESTORE THE BALANCE AND DESTORY ALL OF THOSE IGNORANCY.. OF A god.. I WILL KILL ALL.. OF THESE MODS.. NO MORE OF THESE LITTLE SATAINS TRYING TO HURT FEELINGS.. U CAN GO BACK DOWN THERE. AS BEING ONCE... A SPECK. WONT CHANGE PEEEEEEEEEEE-AAACE... BUT I KNOW WHAT'S BESST! starts at around 1:37 2:02 WHAT HAD I DONE.. I AM DEFEATED... SILK ON THE GROUND.. NOTHING BUT MUR-ER-DERRRR... HOW FOOLISH... NOTHING THAT I COULDNT DO.. I WANTED TO.. FIGHT FOR EVERYONEEEEEEEEEEEE.. BUT THEN 4 CAME.. ! I DIDNT KNOW WHO CAME BESIDE ME... BUT I REALIZE THAT THE 4 WERE MY FRIENDS! I TEAR IN A WATERFALL.. be at around 2:39 I WANTED TO GET UP SO I DID AND GET SO THEN WE KICK ALL OF THOSE IGNORANCY OF WHAT WE CALL MODS...! FRIENDSHIP WOOOOOOOOOOONT DIE...! WE ARE NOT PUPPET OF SOME KINDS I WANTED TO FIGHT FOR WHAT RIGHT... AND JIGGMIN CAME AND BOW TO ME FOR HIS IDIOTICY... HE WAS NOTHING BUT A CRIMINAL..! WHO DIDNT KNOW HOW TO PICK GOOD MODS SO I SHOWED HIM THE RIGHT PATH!! 3:09 and so began the story... OF SOMEONE WHO NOT JUST ACHIEVE SOMETHING.. BUT A GOD WHO DEFEATED GOD! I AM NOT.. NOT GONNA GO BE ARROGANT LIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ALL THE MODS WHO TEAR ME ONCE APRT 3:33 NO WAY... NOT ME GONNA PAY MORE ATTENTION TO THOSE CRUMY MODS I RALLY HATE THEY CAN GO STICK THEIR FINGERS IN MY,. U KNOW WHAT A BUTT IS... YEEEEEEEEEEE-AAAAAAAAAAAH BUT ITS TRUE,....! I WILL KILL ALL.. OF THESE MODS.. NO MORE OF THESE LITTLE SATAINS TRYING TO HURT MY FEELINGS.. U CAN GO BACK DOWN THERE. AS BEING ONCE... A SPECK. MY wAY WONT ChANGE PEEEEEEEEEEE-AAACE... BUT I KNOW WHAT'S BESST! KNOWS BEST.. END Going to the same school with Zepicz: (Based on Renai Circulation) ---- : Lyrics: (start at 0:01) I wanted to avoid all the things I hated about Zepicz (Pronounced: Zee-Eh-Picz) but his a stalker and he wants to be with me for to this day... (wait until 0:24) beats/ Pause for awhile until 0:24 So there's this name Zepicz or you could call tiger because he like to be.. feasty in my bed during school ik is weird but schools have beds. And i wanna run away from that girl but she keeps on stalking me all day. She has a crush on usb hub and me and i rather kill myself. I wanna go and explore somewhere where there is no tiger! And i cant seem to run no more or more. And ik these lyrics suck but tiger and her fingers keep on touching me! SO IS HARD IS HARD TO WRITE ANYTHING WHEN HS'E SHERE WITH ME RIGHT NOW IN REAL LIFE KISSING ME ON MY LIPS WHOLE ENDURING AND WRITTING SO PELASE HELP MEEE I WANNA GOOOOO! I am so sorry! THAT WAS SO TERRIBLE. Here's a new one so i can make it up for such a terrible performance but blame everything on Zepicz/Tiger. NOW THIS IS THE BEST SELLING PR3 LYRICS! ENJOY! Also the song is slow enough to be able to sing with it! Parker828 Just Wanted to Hate: (Based off of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Outro Song) ---- : Lyrics: at 0:08 There once was a guy named parker 8-2-8 people some-times said that he was really great, or that he just wanted to Haaaaaaaaaaaaate! (Chorus: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate!) 0:19 Now he was walking around town havin lots of fun! 0:30 But then a crin=minal was on the run! I ran and ran until i had a tan! And yet.. he is.. running like a mad-man! I went in the beach.. where he was-n't in reach! But boy.. that was dumb.. because here he comes! So i was backtracking into the city! I didnt even know what he wanted with me! So i asked.. real uick! and you know what he said (Chorus: he said) .......... A STICK! (Chorus: A stick) So I asked why.. and he said.. T-M-I! So i said........................ GO AWAY YOU GAY! Category:People